


Poetry is Love [Art, Protostar]

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, My First Fanart, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: Inspired by one of my favorite illustrators, Mary Blair. Always wanted to do a tribute piece, so what a better way to do so than brining Swan Queen into the mix. Love them both. Also inspired by Morrilla and their love of Hafiz the poet.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Poetry is Love [Art, Protostar]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poetry is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182411) by [Noname_Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat). 
  * Inspired by [Poetry is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182411) by [Noname_Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat). 



> I want to thank my wife for being my biggest cheerleader, greatest support, and for putting up with my madness. 
> 
> Thank you Kat for a wonderful story. It made me laugh and have feels. Hope you all love it as I did. 
> 
> Also, as always, SQSN, you are awesome. Thank you.

"I have fallen in love with someone who is hidden inside of you." –Hafiz 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Poetry is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182411) by [Noname_Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat)




End file.
